Hope's Pure Light
by 16Jen16
Summary: It's been ten years since Syaoran left Sakura.Now in college,Sakura's hope and essence fades away by the moment.She has fallen into despair,convinced that the love between them was no more than a lie.Will Syaoran be able to pull her back from the darkness
1. Chapter 1

((A/N: J Hello, everyone! I had found an old journal with this story in it, and decided to type it out and see how it does out in the real world! Please comment! I love hearing from everyone! Jen))

Chapter One: Again

The remnants of the day's rain softly fell off the leaves and window panes as the last glow of the sunset disappeared over the horizon. Night deftly encased the skies, pulling a darkened sapphire sheet over Japan. Stars had just begun to twinkle in the velvety shadows and a strange romance began to float on the cool breeze.

Sakura slowly tilted her chin to meet the gaze of piercing brown eyes. She closed her emerald eyes as if in a dream; she felt soft lips brush hers. Sweet and gentle as a whisper, the power of such a tender kiss pulled her mind backwards in time and filled her with both loss and hope. As she eagerly returned the kisses, her hand raised to stroke his cheek, breathing faster. His lips moved to her neck, as she came closer and raised her body against his.

"Syaoran…" She whispered quietly as she felt his hands on her body, urging on what was sure to come next. Suddenly, the sweet kisses stopped. It had happened again.

Sakura bit her lip, realizing her mistake a moment too late. The man backed away slowly, eyes filling with contempt and resentment. He looked down upon her spitefully, his brown hair almost bristling with anger. Sakura lowered her eyes to escape from the heat radiating from her lover.

"I'm sorry…" she barely whispered as the man came towards her once more. A fear rose inside her and tears filled her eyes. She met his gaze, her eyes pleading for mercy and forgiveness. "Please…" she begged as he grabbed her wrist forcefully. Sakura fell to the floor in pain as he bent her arm against her.

"I told you…_never_ call me that…" He jerked her to her feet and threw her against the wall. Tears began rolling down her cheeks as she sat on the floor, weak and helpless. She turned her pale face towards the man, afraid of what she would see. Her eyes met his and she felt his disgust with her. He turned swiftly, storming out of her dorm room.

"Marc…" she called softly and hopelessly. She held her aching wrists and tried to numb the pain. Purple and red marks stained her skin; it wasn't the first time this had happened. The young, defeated woman crawled into the corner of her bed. Curling up into a ball and facing the wall in shame, she choked back sobs and tears.

She couldn't help but ask _why_ this had happened…_why _did it always happen? It had been ten years since she had last seen _him_. His face now seemed nothing more than a distant memory. At times she wasn't even sure if it had been real…perhaps it was only a dream that she could never seem to forget. Countless memories had lingered in her mind for years after he had left. Regardless of his departure, however, she had remained hopeful for his return. They had formed such a strong bond over those years, and she has refused to believe it was over between them. She had told him her feelings. They had truly _loved_ each other. Surely that had meant something to Syaoran. Why hadn't he come back? Through the first few years, Sakura had held on bitterly, forcing herself to believe he would return to her as he said he would. She had waited, knowing that that when he did step back into her life, all of the waiting and pain would be worth it. Her friends grew up around her, experiencing the thrills of dating and love while she sat idly by, refusing to give up hope.

After years of cheerful hoping, she finally had to face the truth: he would never come back. A sudden epiphany had dawned upon her that night: it was _her_. Something about her had driven him away, and like a fool she had believed in him. She had hopeless believed that he was worth waiting for…that he was somewhere waiting for her…that someday they would be together again. But she was wrong. She knew now that she would never be good enough for him, and nothing would bring him back to her. Her dreams of a life with him were nothing more than a childish fantasy. That single realization had broken her. Only seventeen at the time, the feelings of worthlessness took over her life. The light she once possessed vanished overnight as she was overcome by the darkness of pain and doubt.

Sakura had drawn away from her friends, falling into isolation. Only Tomoyo

had stubbornly stayed at her side, as did Kero, but Sakura had shut herself off from everyone. Silence reigned over Sakura's attempted conversations. Nothing seemed to reach her as she closed her mind and heart to the world. By the time she had entered college, she was no more than an empty shell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: To be Free

The door slowly creaked open as Tomoyo stole back into the shared dorm room. The smile from her excitement quickly faded as she saw Sakura sprawled over the bed, eyeliner staining her cheeks. Her face fell, as she was pulled into the sad reality that her best friend lived in. Though Sakura had been withdrawn and solitary throughout high school and college, Tomoyo had kept friends since elementary school and had made plenty of new ones daily. She had watched as Sakura and other friends went through boyfriends and lovers, but never seemed interested in the offers that were made to her. While Sakura had barely hung on after her first semester in college, Tomoyo was flourishing, taking Honors classes and a full load.

Seeing what Sakura had become had filled Tomoyo with a dull ache that she had never known. She had done everything she could think of to bring Syaoran back to Sakura. Contacting either him or MeiLin had proved impossible, as did attempting to convince Sakura that "it would be okay for sure". Trying and failing time and time again had forced Tomoyo to give up in some small way. Though she still held hope for a miracle, as the years passed, it became less and less likely that Syaoran would return, or that the light Sakura had once possessed would be rekindled.

Tomoyo heavily sat on her bed, almost unable to draw her eyes from Sakura's near-lifeless body. The memory of Sakura's smile was only barely able to be recalled. The Sakura cards and the story they had written were preserved now only in the recordings that Tomoyo had taken. She often had pulled a disc off her shelf, treasuring the life she had before she had lost her best friend. Though these small glimpses into the past were cherished, the pain they brought was no longer welcome to Tomoyo. The hope inside Tomoyo never diminished, but slowly it had become a faint star that always seemed just out of reach.

He breathed in, the sharp, cold air almost stinging his lungs. Exhausted, he released, his warm breath floating on the breeze in foggy, white swirls. Though it was spring, the last frost of winter held bitterly onto the morning air, icing over the landscape with a thin layer of frost. The trees around him swayed slightly in the breeze, the morning sunlight dancing on the tips of their branches. His back rested against the rough bark of a willowy tree, his feet lying a few feet from a perfectly still pond.

Closing his eyes, he focused inward, finding his inner peace and power. His mind became quieter than his surroundings, his heartbeat steadily controlling his body. Following the sturdy sound of the constant rhythm of his body, he fell completely into himself, losing consciousness of the world around him. Deep inside him, a white fire burned steadily: his own magick. He reached for it, playing with the flames and drawing upon them for strength. As he opened his eyes, a small, brilliant fire hovered above his palm. As he released his breath, the fire diminished, returning to his body. The side of his mouth lifted in a small smile: he was ready.

For years, or what he had assumed to be years, he had been training at the monastery. Though initially he had fought wildly against it, wishing to return to the girl he loved, eventually opposition turned into approval and appreciation. When he had returned to China after leaving Sakura, his mother had thrown him into this completely different and severe training schedule which had completely taken over his life. As he had entered the monastery, he prayed to be there for only a year, as his mother had promised. He had written to Sakura, asking and begging her to wait for him and explaining that the demand of his mother could not be avoided. Syaoran had assured her of his enduring admiration, and that his return was imminent. He felt certain that his request of her would be granted and that when he was free to leave, she would be there, at the gates, welcoming him with open arms and an open heart. Little did he know, his mother had prevented the letter from reaching her, and Sakura gained no knowledge of Syaoran's location.

Years had come and gone, bleeding together into a mass of memories. Calendars were forbidden at the temple to teach and appreciate the patience that is needed with great power. He had originally tried to count the seasons as they passed, but it seemed that so many had gone by that he could barely remember exactly how many winters and summers he had seen. After the first four seasons of his first year had passed, Syaoran had tried to leave, feeling as if he desperately needed to reassure Sakura that he _would_ come. Every time he had approached the gates or the end of the grounds, the end would become the beginning, never allowing for the hope of escape. He had written many letters, which his Masters had stopped. Contact with the outside world was not permitted; it was distracting to students who needed to focus on honing their skills.

After his discovery of his inability to leave, he quickly realized that he would have to complete his training to return to Japan. Since this epiphany, he had doubled his efforts, surpassing his fellow students quickly and becoming one of the best pupils the Masters had seen in a long time. His strength and power had grown uncontrollably, and Syaoran seemed to count down the moments until he would complete his training and be free to leave. He knew that he was prepared to face the Masters, and that departure was imminent.

He raised his coffee-colored eyes to the sunrise that had just begun to come in stripes and rays over the treetops, glad with the knowledge that Sakura was just over the horizon.

Sakura battled with her eyes as she tried to break through the smeared mascara that had sewn them shut. Finally fluttering them open, she squinted as the light from the rising sun shone in golden beams through her shutters and into her room. The birds outside sang in jubilance to welcome the sun and its warmth with the hope that spring would melt the final chill that clung to the air. Though a perfect day such as this one would have once been welcomed by Sakura, the day of endless possibilities was not what inspired her to get out of bed. Her stomach rumbled demandingly, forcing her to leave the comfort and safety of her own sheets. Still wearing a simple pair of tight blue jeans and a black t-shirt, she floated towards her mirror. She apathetically washed her face, applied a fresh mask to hide the stained tears, and grabbed her black coat. Sakura threw her keys into her navy blue purse and walked out the door.

The walk to the Union was not overly long, but the rows of beautiful cherry blossoms slowed Sakura's step. She couldn't help but stare at their lively branches, full of delicate silky blossoms of the palest pink. They would fall away, leaving branches bare and alone. These beautiful flowers would return however, Sakura realized, unlike the passion for life she once had. The trees whispered of hope, trying to convince Sakura with gusts of blossoms full of magnificent beauty. Their cries fell upon deaf ears and blinded eyes.

The winters in Tomoeda had lasted longer each year since Syaoran had left. The snow had fallen in greater quantity and far more often. The icy chill in the wind would last almost until summer, fighting its way into the bones of those caught in the wind. Regardless of the holiday season, the frigid weather seemed to suck the joy out of every breath and every laugh.

Sakura proceeded through the lifeless University grounds, finally reaching the heavy, grey doors of the Union. The cold hadn't touched her, and neither did the blast of heat from the furnace. Her skin repelled whatever feeling she may have, insisting on numbing the entirety of her body. After a short wait in line, she sat down with her blueberry muffin and hot chocolate. She ate and drank in silence, barely noticing the friendly smiles and faces of those who walked by. Her mind wandered restlessly, wondering what was to become of her. It was clear even to her that life could not continue this way. Regardless of how hard she tried, every breakdown brought her back to this plateau of emptiness. Part of her hoped that this darkness would end and that she could return to the light…a larger part of her felt that the despair she had fallen into had given her more clarity than she had ever thought possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Magic

((A/N: Hello all! I just wanted to say thanks to those who reviewed and commented! It means THE WORLD to me! (and also, it helps me get the next chapter out faster!) Thank you SOO much! 3 ))

They say that it is better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all. Sakura couldn't help but think that if she hadn't loved him, if she hadn't lost him…that she wouldn't hurt so much. Maybe if she had found someone else to fall for, things would've been different. But at the same time, she couldn't help but feel that Syaoran was the _one_, and that she would've given anything to have that.

The cards had gone untouched for years, gathering dust on a spare shelf or hiding underneath Sakura's bed. Though she had used them immediately after and in the years proceeding Syaoran's departure, as her hope faded, her use of them ceased. She had tried to find him using various cards and spells, but nothing seemed to work. It seemed that Syaoran had disappeared off the face of the earth; Sakura had since convinced herself that he was merely hiding from _her_, and not the entire world. It seemed that if the cards could not find him, the sole remaining light of her life, they had no use or higher purpose. At first Sakura had stubbornly ignored them, trying to punish them for not helping her more. Soon enough, the obstinate disregard turned into complete forgetfulness. Every couple of months she would remember that she actually was the Mistress of the cards, but held the memories of the adventures in contempt.

Kero had stayed by her side throughout the years. It was only when she had entered college that he felt that he could do nothing for his Mistress. The first summer after the "brat's" exit, he had grudgingly supported Sakura and cheered her on. After the first year, he had felt that the boy was gone for good. Though he felt that his Mistress would be in for a world of hurt when Syaoran never returned, he continued to encourage her happily. Once the young, hopeful girl had fallen asleep each night, Kero had always frowned and fretted. For any other girl, perhaps the foreboding despair would conquer them, but Kero felt that Sakura could handle it. After all, she had dealt with all the cards, defeating Yue, and passing Eriol's test. Surely the brat couldn't defeat her seemingly invincible heart…didn't other females deal with heartbreak every day?

He saw her slipping as if it happened in slow motion. Every movement she made seemed pained and stressed. Sakura spoke less and less often, losing her friends and scaring her family. The cherry, bright faith she had held so close to her heart had changed into raging storm clouds of confusion and hurt. Kero bitterly thought of the brat who was the clear cause of all this trouble. He and Yue had combined their strengths to try to locate Syaoran. They had almost found a pinprick of his aura, when sudden walls rose before them, forcing them back. It seemed hopeless. Sakura, despite encouragement and sympathy, fell deeper and deeper into the endless well of darkness.

Though Sakura had little use for him or Yue when she had entered high school, Kero had chosen to keep her company throughout the four years. Yue, on the other hand, had woken up to the reality: Sakura was lost, and only _one_ thing could bring her back. He retreated into Yukito, surfacing only rarely in order to speak with Kero regarding the weakening of their Mistress. When Sakura had moved to the college dorms, Kero had returned to take his place on the cover of the Sakura cards. He had little hope that he would be reawakened soon, and wondered if Sakura would even be the one to do it.

Syaoran walked calmly into the dimly-lit room, his back tall and his shoulders straight. He held his chin up, both commanding and giving respect to and from his elders. He had finally come to this room as the beginning of the end. His training was complete, and he proudly had stepped forward to take his place in the world, choosing to face the Masters' test two years earlier than his fellow pupils.

Upon passing his test, Syaoran would be free to leave the grounds. Though the payment for his training entailed missions for the Masters, he felt that this chained life of freedom would be far superior to being caged at the monastery. Once he was able to leave the grounds, he could make his way back to Tomoeda, find Sakura, and take her into her arms. Every day he had pictured her in his mind, letting her grow more beautiful by the day, and lovelier with age. The missions surely would not prevent this. He had assumed these small tasks to be minimal and short. Surely the Masters could not assume to take over the lives of all the boys who had come through these heavy doors.

The room was just as he had imagined it all these years. He stood in the vast expanse of stone, circular room. Etched on the grey walls were scenes of samurai and mage alike that had etched their great deeds into the history of man. Torches stuck stubbornly out of the walls, providing dim light for the people who waited inside. Syaoran stood in the middle of the room, where the light was the faintest. Thirteen Masters stood in silence around him, waiting for the test to begin. Though many were eager for this student to pass, their faces did not show it. Their icy expressions did not unnerve Syaoran, however. He continued standing broadly in the center, waiting for his instructions.

"Are you adequately prepared to undergo this mission?" They asked solemnly.

"I am." Syaoran replied confidently and coolly.

"Do you understand the obligation you are under, should you pass?"

"I do."

"Then let us begin." As they spoke the last words, they faded into the darkness as the torches were blown out. A moment of fear grasped at Syaoran's heart, making it beat faster. He quickly drove the trepidation away and focused on what needed to be done. Searching inside himself, he quickly found the well of magical strength he held where it had always rested. Touching the inner fire with his mind, he forced a string of light to emerge from his palm. The brilliant white flame lit the entire room, freeing it from darkened shadows. Almost as soon as this light had ended the darkness, the walls fleeted and Syaoran was left in an endless abyss. Regardless of how intense his magic may be, eventually the darkness waited all around him. It was as if the room stretched forever and he stood at the tip of eternity.

He waited in silence for what seemed like hours, unsure of what to do next. Eventually, Syaoran realized that there must be more to this test than simply standing in darkness with a magical light. He absently chose a direction and began running. The light shining from his palm ate away at the oncoming darkness. Regardless of how far or how hard he ran, nothing seemed to exist in the endless shadows. Out of breath, he stopped running abruptly, angry and tired of the confusion of this test. Syaoran sighed heavily, closing his brown eyes to rest for a moment. He opened them abruptly, and looked in the direction that he had come from.

To his surprise, a giant tree rested before him, its branches stretching up higher than Syaoran could see. The bark was a dark mahogany color, rich with age and sturdy with time. Leaves sprouted out in a brilliant green with small veins of shining magic. He reached out, tracing over the rough bark with his fingertips. As he felt the connection between his own magic and that of the tree, a symbol began burning in the bark. A thin, red fire traced the outline of a stretched heart. A small crown rested upon its crest and wing sprouted from the sides. Though he had never seen the symbol before, immediately Sakura came to his mind. Syaoran reached out and touched the fiery mark, drawn to its clandestine power. As his fingers reached the outline of the heart, a sudden jolt flew through his body, filling him with a strange and foreign power. It consumed him, burning away his skin and drowning his mind in memories and thoughts. Through blazing eyes, Syaoran saw the heart grow as it ate away at his essence.

He closed his eyes, trying to focus on anything but the pain. His mind grasped at the only truth he had ever known and focused on the image of Sakura coming back to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Mission

(A/N: hey everyone! thanks for the new comments! I love receiving them… so please continue to leave some tidbits! thanks!! --Jen)

Disoriented and confused, Syaoran opened his eyes slowly, trying to make sense of the fuzzy images surrounding him. Varying shades of green gradually came into focus. Within minutes, the scenery around him solidified, and he found himself in a peaceful garden. He lay on a small patch of dark, lush grass. Small trees sprouted up around him, displaying beautiful leaves of spring green. Close by, a small creek rushed fresh, cool water into a still, deep pool. Lilly pads with bright pink flowers blossomed on the surface, each nearly glowing with peaceful magic.

Exhausted and dazed, Syaoran sauntered towards the pond, breathing heavily. He kneeled next to the water's edge, dipping his face towards the surface. His hands reached out steadily, cupping the cool water in his hands and splashing it onto his face. The clear liquid washed over his brow, freeing the stress and sweat that had built up throughout his test. After refreshing himself, he looked around once more. The aura was filled with a perfect balance and gave a sense of complete tranquility. He could only hear the rushing of the creek as the water slid over and under rocks before it swirled into the small pool.

'Yin and Yang' he thought with a smile. He breathed in slowly, feeling relief from the danger of the mysterious symbol and ancient tree. Syaoran concentrated on the steady beating of his heart and felt the Tao completely settle within him. For the first time, he could feel the scale between Yin and Yang balance in his body as it had balanced in the garden. His eyes opened, returning his gaze to the peaceful pool.

Syaoran gasped as he saw Sakura's face vanishing into the darkness of the depths. He reached out, grasping for her hand as she reached up towards him. His hand quickly wrapped around hers as a power surged through him. He held onto her, refusing to let her drown and disappear from his life again. Regardless of how much strength he used to try to pull her out, he continued to fall into the pool as she dragged him under. The longer Syaoran held onto her slipping hand, the more he felt the rush of confusion and darkness. The inner balance in and around him began to tip as darkness overcame the light. He knew that he must choose between the eternal balance and the thing he desired most, and this realization hit him like a brick. Syaoran knew that the balance of the world was vital to survival, but his heart screamed out in protest to letting Sakura slip away. Moments passed far too quickly and he knew he had to make a sudden decision, and learn to accept the consequences. He had completely forgotten that this was nothing more than an illusion, a mere test and rite of passage for him to return to reality. Nothing mattered now but this final choice.

When Syaoran opened his eyes again, he was once again standing in front of the masters in the stone, dark room. His eyes held reminiscent tears, and he strained to hold them back. Clothes hung loosely and damply on his shoulders, torn and rugged. His head hung sadly as sweat formed on his brow. It seemed that the Masters had already given the verdict and he would soon be returned to the only life he had known the last ten years. Sakura was nothing more than a wasted dream to him now, something out of reach. He wasn't worthy of her if he couldn't pass this test, and his failure was obvious. Syaoran couldn't understand why he had made the decision he did, but he knew that he couldn't have made any other choice with a clear conscience.

They stood around him gravely, stern lines spreading from their eyes like rivers and canyons. The Masters' ages together would qualify as ancient, and their wisdom was beyond telling. Not a single smile had greeted him in his return; stone faces seemed to burn into his very soul.

"We hope that you have seen that which you needed to see. Throughout these years you have learned about the eternal balance and how sacred your duty is to protect it. Your heart will guide you as you now possess the weighing scale. Always protect those whom you love, and be sure to serve the balance. "

Syaoran raised his head in disbelief. Had they not seen it? He was certain that they would be witnesses to his trial. Couldn't they see that he had no choice? He couldn't protect the one he loved and maintain the balance; a difficult choice had been forced upon him.

Relief poured over his body and he whispered a prayer of thanks. He had not known that his test would be a private matter, and after his battle between love and peace, he felt embarrassed at his indecision. It was commonly known that each trial was secretive and not to be shared. But Syaoran had surely thought that the Masters would have supervised his ordeal. He was thankful they had not, and code prevented him from speaking of it to anyone.

Syaoran's eyes watered as he nodded stiffly and bowed before his masters. He

could barely believe that it was over. This very day he would walk out of the magical gates that had been closed to him for so long. Syaoran blinked away tears as he realized he could be with Sakura as soon as tomorrow. Everything he had ever wanted was within his grasp at this moment. Freedom was at his doorstep and the opportunity to pursue his dreams was upon him.

He smiled in relief as the Masters respectfully bowed back. Syaoran was now free to go, and he immediately turned on his heel to exit the chamber.

"Wait, Master Li." boomed a deep, aged voice. Syaoran came to an abrupt stop and slowly turned back to face the elders once again. His eyes searched questionably among their faces for the answer of what was holding him back and why he must not leave. Surely he had spent enough time at this monastery, and surely they could not expect him to stay confined here forever.

"Times are dire. Normally, your first mission would come in 6 months, giving you time to get a civilian life in order. You have been one of the best students we have had the opportunity to instruct. Now we are forced to call upon you to succeed in this task."

Syaoran stared in disbelief. How could they expect him to continue this lifestyle of servitude? Hadn't he _earned_ some time to put his affairs in order before he undertook a mission? The more he looked at the speaking Master, the more he filled with contempt and anger. His eyes shifted to the floor, unable to withstand the resentment that was building up inside of him. Regardless of his objection to such a request, he knew he could not deny it. In repayment of his training and years at the monastery, he was under oath to serve the order. Furthermore, he knew that helping maintain the eternal balance was a job worth performing. Morally, he could not reject this.

"I am ready to undertake this mission." Syaoran replied crisply and detachedly. He could barely stand to say the words, knowing it would take him further from what he really wanted. The only optimistic thought he held was the knowledge that the end was in sight. Only one thing more stood between him and Sakura. The sooner he could finish this simple task, the sooner he would be free.

"We have sense a disruption in the balance in Japan. Though the balance has remained relatively normal in the past, in the last couple years it has declined drastically. The Darkness has begun to take over, slowly spreading its evil and threading out across the island. We have worked arduously to discover the cause of this problem and have traced the source of the corruption."

Syaoran nodded, taking it all in. Perhaps he wouldn't be far from Sakura at all. Following the trip he wouldn't even have to return to China and he could immediately find her and begin a new life. So, Japan it would be…He questioned what could cause a disturbance great enough to evoke the action of the Masters. Through all his thoughts, Syaoran kept eye-contact, waiting for his final instructions. He eagerly anticipated starting this mission, and finishing it.

"Your duty is to find what is causing this problem, prevent it from continuing, and return the balance in Japan before it affects the rest of the world." The old man slowly raised a thin, leather case, motioning for Master Syaoran to take it.

Syaoran's arm extended slowly, apprehensive to take Fate into his hands. He grasped the wallet in his hand, feeling the worn smoothness crease against his fingertips. He held it securely, affirming to himself and the Masters that he would do what was necessary to complete the task.

"I hope you understand the seriousness of this task. The Fate of the World may lie in this task. We need not remind you of what could happen should you fail." Syaoran nodded slowly and steadily at these words. He understood the gravity of this test, and was prepared to do what was necessary.

Feeling as if his time here was past and the Masters were finished, Syaoran bowed slightly, and exited the room, still gripping the leather-bound case firmly. His departure from the monastery was short, but seemed to take ages. He walked down the dirt walkway, his shoes shuffling along the grit and rocks. His eyes wandered across the yard, glancing at younger students learning and practicing techniques and vast spaces of empty grass. As he finally neared the gate, he took a final look at what had been his home for the last ten years. After a moment, he turned again and finally passed through the barrier that had once kept him locked inside. With his first step out, he slowly breathed in the air, feeling the change in the magical energy. Looking down, he remembered his mission and began opening the envelope. The leather bent at the creases, causing more crisp wrinkles and worn lines. A single piece of old parchment lay inside, folded against the aged material. Syaoran's fingers reached for the think, soft paper, slowly lifting the thin sheet. Underneath the flap, written in clear, black ink was a single word: Tomoeda.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Welcome back

(A/N: hey all! sorry it took me so long to update…I've been pretty busy up at college. (midtermsdeath) well, here is chapter 5! thank you for the reviews!! sorry this chapter is short…)

Syaoran had boarded the plane, tired and irritable. His flight had been delayed seven hours, all of which were spent in the airport for Syaoran. He couldn't tear himself away from the anticipation of returning to Tomoeda. He couldn't believe how close he would be to Sakura again, perhaps even fighting evil at her side. They could take on this mission together, if she was willing. His body ached with exhaustion, but his eyes were bright as he looked through the small window on his left. Below the plane he saw dark, foreboding water, invading his happy thoughts with darkness. It wasn't till then that he realized that the most powerful force in Tomoeda, in Japan for that matter, was Sakura. It was entirely possible that _she_ was the cause of disturbance. His body froze as his heart quickened; the plane began its descent.

In a dream-like trance, Syaoran walked slowly from the terminal. The rain fell lightly, making the streets shine and pedestrians run for cover. Without knowing what he was doing, he called a cab. Stupefied, he gave the driver directions and leaned back against the cracked, hard seats. The drive took seconds it seemed, and each moment Syaoran was lost in the confusion of the situation. Each time he tried to reassure himself that Sakura was not the cause of the unrest, the less likely it seemed. He could feel the darkness growing, and part of him didn't care. If Sakura was truly the problem, she would need to be dealt with, a task he did not wish to undertake.

Stepping into his room was like stepping into the past. His mother had never cancelled the lease on the apartment, and the furniture was exactly as he had left it so many years ago. He wandered to his bedroom, throwing his bags onto his bed. The closet door was open, and a single hanger held up a single outfit. A black leather jacket heavily covered a white tank and shirt. Black pants fell loosely at the bottom. He sighed as he sat on his bed. Within seconds his head was on the pillow and he was fast asleep.

Sakura had started the day like she had started every day. She was sure it would be simply another task, one more day to live before she could leave it all behind. The day was cloudy and it began to sprinkle as she walked to her Psychology class. She made her way through a mass of umbrellas and rushing students, but heard nothing but the steady drops of water against the pavement.

A sudden jolt went through her, coursing through her body like green lightning. She rapidly spun her head around, looking for what presence was causing the shock. Each face she met was as normal and undistinguishable as the next. People began staring at her as she rushed from student to student, whipping her head around, craning her neck to find the disturbance of her mundane life. Her desperate search ended in failure, and she stood in dumb silence in the rain, wondering what had just come to Tomoeda…What was about to change.

She sat in her class idly, her mind roaming through memories and time trying to place the feeling that had shaken up her dark life. Sakura dared to hope that this would _be_ something…that she wasn't just imagining or creating some sort of delusion of escape. Perhaps this was the beginning of an end, the beginning of a new beginning. She found the thought of leaving this world behind very tempting, which in a way scared her.

New thoughts and ideas poured through her mind for the first time in years. Though deep darkness still tied her to the gloominess that had consumed her for years, a small, minute glimmer of light and hope had been lit, stifling a part of her against such despair. Such a miniscule flame surely would seem insignificant to the average mind, but to Sakura it was unknowingly treasured. It had been years since she hoped, and even the tiniest candle can fight away the deepest darkness.

The slow walk to her room flew by; Sakura walked in a daze, her eyes searching the ground as her thoughts sifted through her mind. The rain had stopped, thankfully. The ground was still wet, filling the air with the sweet aroma of the past rains. Streams of water ran on the sides of the black path, catching cherry blossoms in the foamy crests. Before long, Sakura reached the door of her room. She slowly turned the key, completely unaware of her actions. Her feet hit the floor of her room, and she slowly turned and closed the door. It took her a moment to notice Marc angrily standing at her bed. Her eyes searched his face for half a minute, then she finally become aware of his actual presence. She shook herself out of her haze, acknowledging she had company.

"Marc…What are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"What the hell do you think I'm here for?" he replied in a voice that was bordering a shout. "You fucked up last night and now I'm horny as hell. Get on the goddamn bed."

She lowered her head, afraid to meet his eyes again. It was back to life, in all its horrible and malicious glory. If she had a choice to fight against him, she never realized it. Sakura had been so used to being trampled over and beaten that she couldn't find the strength within her to fight back.

Syaoran decided immediately when he woke up that his presence here could not be known. Though it would've been easier to simply call Tomoyo and find out where Sakura was, he knew that if Sakura _was_ the problem, that it would be easier if she was not alerted of his presence. Until he was sure, he would have to be invisible, and he would do his damnedest not to be recognized. Sadly, however, he realized that it had been years and years since he had seen any of his old friends, and it was highly improbable that they would identify him anyways.

The stars were just coming out as he got dressed in the outfit left out for him. Dressed entirely in black, he stared at his reflection in the mirror. His shoulders were broad and his arms were toned. He surely wasn't the boy that had left this city behind. Looking past his physical appearance, he focused on the clothes. He smiled, "No…this doesn't look suspicious at all…"

After leaving the monastery, he had come to realize that it had been ten years since he left. At first he was shocked. He couldn't decide, however, if the time he spent there felt like more or less. It seemed to have been an instant since he had entered the gates…but the time he was held there also seemed like a lifetime. The year placed Sakura in college, if she had continued her education. Based on her father's profession, he was almost positive that the university would be where he could find her. After a little searching on the internet and finding the Tomoeda's University site, he quickly found that she was enrolled. Within seconds, he had grabbed his coat and was out the door.

As he waited for the elevator to take him to ground level, he bit his lip as he realized that he had jumped to conclusions, and perhaps his own agenda had gotten in the way of his mission. After all, wasn't he supposed to find the source…not necessarily Sakura? He should be finding and feeling his way to his target, not google-ing his old crush thinking she might be it…He walked into the elevator numbly, afraid he was doing the wrong thing. 'But…" he thought slowly, "she could be a likely cause of this, and even if she's not, she's bound to know about it." Syaoran kept up this reasoning as he headed out of the lobby and towards the university.


End file.
